<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saturated Sunrise by SansThePacifist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762176">Saturated Sunrise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/SansThePacifist'>SansThePacifist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LotusVerse - UTMV [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cleaning, Fluff, Gen, I wrote this while sick btw so the phrasing is weird, Perfectionism, Pre-Canon, Repairing a jacket, Sewing, before frisk fell, bittersweet with the context of which sans he is though, i cant think of tags aaaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:33:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/SansThePacifist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sans first found the jacket, blue barely visible through the grime, he knew it would take a lot of effort to fix. The strings were frayed at the end, the knot impossible for his skeletal hands to untie, and some of the seams were pulling apart. He knew it would be a good coat if he could find a way to fix it but he wasn't all that good at sewing and didn't want to ruin it. If Papyrus hadn't been the one to insist he kept it, Sans would've left it there or given it to someone else. </p><p>Oh well, he sighed. What harm could another project do?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphys &amp; Sans (Undertale), Grillby &amp; Sans (Undertale), Papyrus &amp; Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LotusVerse - UTMV [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Saturated Sunrise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Sans first found the jacket, blue barely visible through the grime, he knew it would take a lot of effort to fix. The strings were frayed at the end, the knot impossible for his skeletal hands to untie, and some of the seams were pulling apart. He knew it would be a good coat if he could find a way to fix it but he wasn't all that good at sewing and didn't want to ruin it. If Papyrus hadn't been the one to insist he kept it, Sans would've left it there or given it to someone else. </p><p>Oh well, he sighed. What harm could another project do?</p><p> </p><p>First thing first, he would need some better soap. He went to the inn-shop but they recommended getting soap from elsewhere, since their own didn't clean major stains and grime. So, he went to Gerson who then told him that he'd be better off asking Muffet who then told him that one small bar of soap would cost him a fortune, her many eyes narrowed with a barely-hidden challenge. He decided to just buy a spider donut and flee.</p><p>The soap Gerson had would have to do.</p><p> </p><p>It was easy to focus on cleaning the jacket, almost alarmingly so, after getting soap. He had never been one to like cleaning and it likely had something to do with the fact that, when he <em> did </em> clean something, it had to be absolutely <em> perfect. </em> </p><p>Each time he found so much as a speck of dirt, he cleaned the area vigorously and then started all over again. This resulted in hours spent cleaning it over and over again until he deemed the jacket as close to spotless as it could get and set it up to dry.</p><p>After all that time and effort spent, it was much easier to tell that the jacket needed more repairs than he had previously thought. The cuffs were falling apart on the inside of the sleeve, the pockets had holes on the bottoms, the hood wasn't even (though he could ignore that if he tried hard enough, probably), and the knot was just as frayed as the string. </p><p>He needed to learn how to fix all that or he wouldn't be able to wear the jacket very long, if at all. </p><p> </p><p>Grillby ended up being the one to give him sewing advice, surprisingly. When Sans asked where he got the information, the elemental's flames flared and Grillby ignored him the rest of the day. He decided not to ask again, sure that it was a sensitive topic. With the help of Grillby and the books he found in the Librarby, he was a lot less likely to ruin the entire jacket each time he tried to sew up a hole.</p><p> </p><p>When he showed Grillby the finished product of sewing everything up, he gave a thumbs-up. </p><p> </p><p>He showed Alphys the frayed knots, too small for him to unravel, and she seemed to have an idea because she ordered him to stay where he was and then ran off. Sans sat on the floor, somewhat awkwardly, as he waited for her to find whatever it was that she thought of. Maybe it was a cat ribbon? She liked those kinds of things, he knew. Alphys came back a few minutes later and plopped onto the floor in front of him, excitement visible.</p><p>"Beads!" She showed him a bag filled with little cartoon hearts, giving a smile so brilliant that he responded with one of his own. "I found them in the dump a few weeks ago and thought they were really cute, so I grabbed them!" She shook the bag a few times and he laughed a little in response. "I think they're meant for knots, too, so they're perfect!" </p><p>She carefully picked out two of each color before handing them over to him. He made sure they didn't slip between his fingers, not wanting them to fall and get dirty, and then compared them to the color of the jacket. Almost every color popped out a little too much for his taste except for the cyan ones. He tried putting them on the knot and, to his surprise, they fit almost perfectly. As long as he didn't tug on the beads too hard, they didn't slip. He gave back the rest of the beads with a grateful smile.</p><p>"thank you so much, alph! it already looks a lot better." She smiled back. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In case you're curious which character this is about, meet Mar! He is the LotusVerse Aftertale!Sans</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>